When The Princess Met The Colonizer
by WelshArcher
Summary: Shuri had always been a sucker for lost pets, it's was just her nature to tend to those cast aside. So, when yet another broken, white boy shows up in Wakanda, of course she must adopt him into the family. Shuri X Everett Ross (Friendship Fluff). Spoilers for Black Panther and Infinity Wars.


XxX

"Do you ladies need a ride?" Agent Everett Ross called out the passenger's window. He had swung the large SUV in front of what was left of their car and was currently wringing the steering wheel as he awaited their answer.

Nakia was the boldest, throwing open the door and hopping in, "We are working together now?" She narrowed her eyes as she studied the American. Even sitting, he was shorter than her, with silvering blonde hair and hazel eyes cracked with a rich blue. He couldn't be too far into his 40's, though it was clear he had seen just as much pain and heartbreak as she had. Instantly, Nakia felt at ease with him. Okoye, however, wasn't.

Still, the Captain climbed into the back, beginning to tear at the skirt of her dress to free her legs, "Fine. Shuri can guide us to them."

Everett looked back over his shoulder, "Who's Shuri?"

Shuri, who had been listening the entire time and watching from the camera she had installed into the hearing pieces, cooed, "Ooh, he's pretty cute."

Everett twitched his nose, waiting for them to answer. Okoye rolled her eyes and Nakia smirked at what the young princess had to say.

"Tell the colonizer to head for the bridge, I'm busy driving T'Challa."

Okoye tapped under her ear, revealing her ear piece, "She says go towards the bridge."

"Alright then." Everett roared the engine to life and they were off.

XxX

A couple hours later, with Ulysses Klaue now in custody, the agent stood toe to toe with the Wakandan king and his general.

"Diplomacy…see, it can work." Everett quipped, turning the handle to the interrogation door and heading inside, the bug discreetly on his shoulder.

Okoye rolled her eyes at T'Challa's request to behave, "Americans." She tsked.

"He is like a puffy, white kitten who doesn't know any better. Play nice." Shuri quipped over the earpiece.

"Puffy is right." Okoye retorted, crossing her arms. She wasn't comfortable allowing the agent five minutes with the only outsider who had seen Wakanda. It took only half that time for Agent Ross to come storming out, demanding an explanation for what Klaue had told him. Not a second later, Nakia burst into the room with her belated warning. The wall blew, and gunshots consumed the small room. Okoye dove for cover as T'Challa activated his suit and took off after the attackers.

The General took stock of the room, finding Nakia kneeling beside the American, before she went to assist her king. Shuri was in her ear the entire time, demanding to know what happened.

"Klaue's men broke him out. The American agent was shot." Okoye found T'Challa, "Did they escape?" T'Challa must have nodded because Shuri heard nothing. Okoye swore in her native tongue before nodding back towards the building, "Nakia."

"He—he just jumped in front of me, he pushed me out of the way." Nakia hurried to explain over the com. Slowly, she turned the agent over to examine his wound, "It hit his spine." T'Challa and Okoye had returned just in time to witness her assessment. Nakia looked to T'Challa, "I don't think he will make it with their primitive medicine."

T'Challa knelt beside the man who had become an ally of sorts and looked between his companions, "Give me one of your Kimoyo Beads." Nakia was quick to heed the request. With the bullet stabilized, T'Challa turned to one of the American agents, "Give him to us, we can save him."

"Great, another stray." Okoye sighed, hushing when T'Challa gave her a warning look. Shuri had already begun readying her lab for their arrival.

XxX

Practically giddy, Shuri skipped across her lab as the sensors sounded, notifying her to her visitors.

"Another white boy for me to fix!" She stopped a few steps before the hovering table, curiously turning so she could finally see the face of Agent Everett K. Ross in person. Her brother had shared stories of the adventure the pair undertook a couple weeks back and now, with the sacrifice he made to save Nakia, the young princess was curious to see what the American was made of. As she pulled the blanket back, she was reminded of the soft, white kittens she saw in videos online.

The other animal that came to mind was an arctic fox; silver in color and slight in build. Men in his position were typically tall and sturdy, he was neither. So how did he rise to his rank?

Shuri tilted her head, continuing her study. There was a handsomeness to his face, something that set him apart from the other colonizers she had seen in movies. Unlike the sea of white which they all easily blended into, she was sure she could pick him out in a crowd. There was something very different about this one, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The table continued to its place in her healing quarters and Shuri began her evaluation, "He will live." She smiled to her brother before looking down to her patient. He looked so gentle, naïve even, in his peaceful slumber. There was no trace of arrogance like she would have expected to see from an American agent, and he wasn't threatening like the United Nations politicians she had seen on the news.

Shuri swiped the x-ray image away as T'Challa and co took their leave, leaving the agent in the princess' hands.

"We need to begin the healing process. Will you fetch a pair of fresh clothes?" She asked one of her assistants. Ndidi, her senior associate, quickly followed the order as Shuri carefully turned the comatose agent onto his side.

Shuri tapped the machine, allowing it to warm up, before turning back and cutting open the back of his sweatshirt. Her eyes darted up to make sure they were alone before she leaned forward. Her mouth inches from his ear to make sure she wouldn't be over heard, "Don't worry, Agent Ross, I have healed a lot of people worse off than you. You will be fine." She placed her cool hand against the fierce, red wound, admiring her darker skin against his lighter tone. It was as vibrant a contrast as obsidian and ivory; as onyx and moonstone.

"You colonizers call us colored when really you are made up of more colors than us; blue when you are cold, red when you are wounded, pink when embarrassed. At least we don't turn into tomato if we spent too much time in the sun." Shuri chattered as she began her work, finding a comfort in his presence, "You know, T'Challa told me about you…" She continued, happy to pass the time with the one-sided conversation.

After she had finished, and Ndidi had redressed him in a traditional robe, she gently patted his shoulder, "Sleep well, Agent Ross."

XxX

Pain. Panic. Arguing. T'Challa's voice. Everett's ears were sensitive to the goings on around him, even as he was unconscious.

An unknown voice bidding him to sleep well played through his memories and stirred him. His other senses came rushing back; bright lights assaulted his eyes, a cool metal was pressed against his back and chilling his bare hands, while a metallic smell filled his nose and tainted his mouth.

The world slowly came back into focus and he tentatively sat up, taking in his surroundings. Was he still in Korea? An underground CIA cell?

He looked down to his chest, his hands following to examine what he was wearing, before remembering the shooting. Quickly, he reached around to touch his back.

"It's healed?" His hands dropped, "How long have I been out…" He hopped off the table and began exploring, not sure what he would find.

He stopped half way down the ramp, finding a young woman dressed in scarlet sitting at her desk, fiddling with something. She was absorbed in her work, her fingers working fervently and with a fluid, easy skill. For one so young, she appeared to have years of training. Or perhaps it was a natural gift.

The girl's long hair was separated into individual braids entwined with gold strands; they fell around her in a rich halo. She was tall and lean, a build similar to the guards which always accompanied T'Challa, and she had the bearing of royalty. She must be related to the king.

"Where am I?"

She jumped at his voice, turning to him, "Don't scare me, colonizer." The vibrant gold and the brilliant red she wore only darkened her striking skin. The angles of her smooth face reminded him of a pantheress. Still, there was a gentleness to her and a bright warmth in her deep, brown eyes, which were also flaked with gold.

There was something familiar about her to the American, as if they had met before, even though he was certain they hadn't.

She looked at his eyes, studying him as his studied her. A small smile painted across her lips as she approved of what she saw, _T'Challa was right_.

"Colonizer?" He pursed his lips, trying not to take offense as his thoughts processed the word, "What, no, my name is—"

"Everett K. Ross. Former Airforce pilot, now a CIA agent." She said, continuing to work on her arm canon, "American born and bred in Washington, though you head the task force center for counterterrorism in Berlin now. You are 43 years old and I am assuming you are married, even though the file said nothing about it, because of the ring you wear." She nodded to a side table where his tattered clothes lay. His wallet, phone, and ring were laid out orderly beside the pile. The only thing missing was his gun.

He let her finished, not sure what else to do but nod. Turning around, he took in his advanced surrounding, "Is this Wakanda?"

"No, Kansas." She quipped. He looked to her, unamused, while she smirked.

"How long ago was Korea?"

Still not looking up, she replied, "Yesterday."

"Bullet wounds do not magically heel overnight." He retorted.

"Here they do." She pointed to the brightly painted machine behind him, "Not with any hocus pocus mumbo jumbo thought, but technology."

He looked from the machine to her, "Who are you?"

"Shuri, sister to T'Challa. Now, please, don't touch anything. My brother will be back soon." Shuri warned, watching him closely as he took a turn of the room.

Everett's thoughts began to work, _Shuri_. His mind recalled the files he had read on T'Challa and Wakanda after the events concerning Zemo and the Winter Solider. Wakanda was supposed to be a third world country, too proud and traditional to except foreign aid, full of shepherds and colorful fabrics.

He smirked, no wonder they wouldn't accept help; clearly, they had no need for it. Truth be told, the world was probably in more need of what they could offer than the reverse.

Everett stopped before one of the large windows, looking out at the shimmering blue ore that lined the inner mined rock face. A track ran throughout the expanse, carrying the brilliant rocks to their new destination, "Is that…magnetic levitation?"

"Obviously." Shuri replied, her eyes darting to the newcomer and questioning if she had overestimated his intelligence.

Everett nodded and turned back to the window, "I have never seen it so…efficient." His smile erupted, today was just full of surprises, "The light panels, what are they for?"

"Stabilizers." Shuri replied, her own smile touching her lips as she stood to join him, "Vibranium is very finicky in its unrefined form and can be dangerous if it is moved at that speed, so I found a way to deactivate it for transport."

"Wait, so you are telling me that each of those trains have vibranium on them?"

Shuri nodded, "It is all around us." She swept her hand out grandly towards her lab, "It is what makes my lab work and powers all our devices. It is how I saved you." She tapped his back, touching the place that had once held a life-ending bullet. Everett felt the place once more, more in awe than before. Questions swirled around his thoughts, he wasn't sure which one to ask first, while Shuri patiently waited for him to continue. She loved nothing more than showing off her lab and could talk about her designs for hours; she was excited to have such a captive audience who didn't question why she had to improve something.

"Wait, so—" Before Everett could ask his next question and continue their geek fest, a trill sounded and Shuri shushed him.

"Where is T'Challa?" Okoye asked the question before her hologram was fully formed. Everett moved to stand beside Shuri, amazed by each new piece of tech.

"I am not my brother's keeper, Okoye."

"There is a man who has come to our border, claiming he has killed Klaue."

Shuri brought up the information Okoye sent her and Everett's eyes grew, "He is one of ours." The pair shared a look as Okoye signed off, continuing her search for the king.

"We have to find T'Challa."

Everett started to follow and stopped to collect his personal things. He held his pocket contents in hand, knowing his clothes were too cut up to wear. Shuri looked back, chuckling.

He cocked his head, sharing her amusement, as he started after her, "Might you have a pair of pants I can borrow?"

XxX

Once Everett was comfortably dressed, the pair started out only to be met by T'Challa and Nakia at the door.

T'Challa pointed to the screen as he looked to Everett, "I need you to tell me everything you know about this man."

Everett gave them a quick rundown of Killmonger; his outstanding skill set, his unyielding drive and power which excelled him to the top of his class and made him the best. What was his job? Killing. And he was good at it.

"He has a War Dog tattoo, but we have no record of him." Shuri continued, scrolling through her own notes, "Nothing."

A tolling sounded, and Okoye appeared when the three Wakandans placed their wrist together, "The Queen Mother is summoning you. They are bringing the prisoner to the throne room."

"We will be there." T'Challa cut off the communication and started towards the door.

Everett rolled his feet back and forth, toe to heel and back again, waiting to see what his place would be in all this.

"Nakia." T'Challa nodded to the agent. Shuri, who remained loyally by the newcomer's side, watched the exchange curiously.

"Agent Ross, will you come with me?" Nakia asked gently, letting him know it was just protocol. Everett nodded and started after her.

"Brother, I can stay with him or we can just leave him here. My lab is as secure a place as anywhere."

T'Challa watched her, curious why she was so taken by the American. He hadn't once heard her refer to him as colonizer during their entire discussion and now she was willing to let him alone in her lab? Why was she so taken with him? T'Challa looked to Everett. Perhaps, Shuri saw what he too saw in Everett Ross. Or, maybe she simply felt responsible for the stray.

"We need you present, Shuri, and we don't want Agent Ross getting in the way of your lab assistants." The king declared, nodding to Nakia.

Once more, Nakia began escorting Everett away from the siblings. Everett chanced a look back, giving a grateful nod to Shuri, who looked on with anxious eyes.

Shuri watched until the elevator doors cut her off. Only then did she feel her brother's eyes on her, "What?" She demanded, turning to him.

"Nothing, nothing." T'Challa replied, his teeth biting the smile from his lips, "You know you can't keep him. One of them is enough, two might begin their own colony."

T'Challa was quick, but not quick enough to dodge his sister's whack.

XxX

Nakia opened the door to a small room, which was decorated with nothing more than vibrant fabrics and ancient masks on the walls. It looked like an office of sorts. A small couch lay in the center of the room and there was a small bookshelf build into one of the walls. The last wall was made up of windows which looked out over the bustling city.

"Stay here." Nakia ordered, her hand raised as if she were correcting a dog. Everett raised his hands, trying to keep the peace in what he already knew was a tumultuous situation, and nodded as she left, locking the door on her way out. He continued to circle the room for hours, the bright, sunny sky gave way to streaks of vivid colors which could only be found on this ancient continent. Everett stood before the window, awed by the beauty before him.

XxX

Shuri had kept mostly to herself as the Elders and her brother faced off with the outsider. A couple times she attempted to say something, but her mother was quick to hush her. Upon the revelation of his parentage, Erik issued the challenge and T'Challa accepted without hesitation.

The princess kept to her mother's side as they made their way towards the falls. The ominous feeling stirring within the group was echoed in the shadowy sky and she felt the impending darkness encroaching upon them, threatening to take even more away from the royal family.

Her eyes wandered back to the palace, to the place she knew to be T'Challa's office, and found a now familiar silhouette standing before the window.

Everett Ross looked out and only saw the beauty, he didn't see the coming storm the princess did.

XxX

The Queen Mother's cry was not graceful or stately; it was the song of a mother's breaking heart. Shuri joined in her mourning. First her father, now her brother; she wasn't sure how much more heartache she could endure.

"Queen Mother, Shuri! We must go!" Nakia ordered, pulling at each of their arms. Skillfully, she kept to the shadows as she wove their way through the city and towards safety.

Once the pair was settled, Nakia stood, "Wait here, I will return for Okoye and gather some supplies."

Shuri stopped her, holding fast to her arm, "What did you do with Agent Ross? You must find him too!" Nakia nodded and, living up to her profession, slipped away into the night to complete her task. Shuri curled to her mother's side in search of comfort.

XxX

The door was harshly thrown open and Nakia entered, a stack of blankets in her arms.

"What is going on? Where is T'Challa? Shuri?" Everett asked, starting towards her. He was answered with a blanket thrown to him.

"T'Challa is dead, by the hand of the outsider who has stolen the throne." He could see the heartbreak clearly written on her face, the agony etched in her soft eyes, "Come, unless you wish to join him."

Everett wrapped the blanket around himself and started after her, "Do you want me to carry anything?"

She didn't answer but cast her armload towards him and continued on, "I will take you to the path that leads to the Queen Mother and Shuri, I have one more stop to make." She pulled off the bag she wore and handed it to him, "Supplies for our journey."

They continued; their comparative stealth coming through as they cautiously snuck through the city.

"There. Continue down this path for a quarter mile and you will find them. Announce your presence; the Queen Mother is a warrior queen who will cut you down without question if she senses any threat to her cub."

Everett swallowed the lump in his throat, "Right. Well, why don't you come—" Before he could finish, she had slipped away, "Alright then." With one last hesitation, he began down the pathway, watching his step, "Right, so just leave the foreigner in the jungle of an unknown country, a country he thought was made up of nothing but shepherds just days ago, while there is a rouge monarch on the prowl. No gun, no knife, just blankets. What can I do? Smother my attackers?" He lamented. Instantly he quitted himself, his training come to the front as he kept quietly to the dark shadows. In the scattered moonlight, he caught sight of a clearing and started for it without thinking. Everett caught sight of two silhouettes and tried to hold his hands up the best he could without dropping the blankets when he heard a blade unsheathe, "It's just me!"

The Queen rose, her height elegant and face fierce. Everett swallowed the lump in his throat as she towered above him. She was a pantheress in her own right; Everett now knew where her children got their spirit from.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly, her head stately and her weapon poised.

"I'm—" Before he could answer, Shuri rushed forward and forced the blankets aside as she pulled him into a hug.

"H-he killed him!" Her tears were warm, soaking the collar of his shirt. He held his hands awkwardly out as she clung to him, seeking solace.

T'Challa had told Shuri about the strange feeling he had when first introduced to Everett Ross, as if he already knew the man. Shuri had seen the same look in Everett's eyes in her lab. The outsider had an old, familiar soul they recognized. Now, tragedy bound the pair even more.

The Queen Mother returned her knife and watched the pair, intently. Everett nervously patted Shuri's back; he wasn't typically the comforter in these situations, other agents were always assigned _that_ role.

"This is Everett Ross. He saved me in Korea." A voice fell upon them before Nakia appeared through the tangled branches, "Come, we must go." She rose a brow at Everett, who awkwardly gave a nervous smile, before looking to the tearful Shuri. The girl's typical pride and strength was cast aside in her sorrow; she was a child once more.

"It…it will be alright, Shuri. Come on, we have to go." Everett gently held her shoulder as she pulled back, wiping away her tears. He gave a slight nod and encouraging smile before letting her mother take over her care.

The group continued in silence until they felt a safe distance between them and their enemies. Everett lagged in the back while Nakia led, the Queen Mother and her only child were safely kept in the middle.

Everett kept his head down, tracking where his footsteps fell on the uneven terrain, so it came as a surprise when Shuri's voice sounded from beside him, "Agent Ross?"

He snapped his head up, quickly composing himself with a token grin, "You can call me Everett."

 _He is definitely not like the others_ , she thought, her smile amused, "Alright, Everett." She nodded to the hand, where his gold ring lay, "What is your wife's name?"

"Oh..." He looking to his hand which was holding fast to the blanket, "It…it is actually my father's wedding ring, and my grandfather's before him. He…" He cleared his throat, "Died twenty years back. It keeps up appearances though, people take you more serious if they think you are married."

She considered what he said, "That is stupid." She decided.

He cracked a smile in response, inclining his head, "Maybe so, but it works for me."

"It's not stupid that you wear your father's ring – that part is sweet – but the fact that you have to pretend to be something you're not to get respect is. Very much so." She clarified, her eyes remained on him. He nodded, entertained by her youth.

"What of your mother? Does she still live?"

Everett tried not to, but he couldn't hold back his wince, "We…we don't talk much. At all, really."

"But she is your mother!" She asked, aghast. Nakia cast a warning look over her shoulder and Shuri lowered her head, biting her lower lip, "How can you not talk to your mother?" Shuri asked a bit quieter.

"I've never been her favorite person..." Everett answered quietly, letting his voice trail off. He looked out over the foliage, "She was never an easy person to please; I wasn't an outstanding student or good at sports or anything she thought was worthwhile. She hated that I cried a lot." He leaned in, trying to find humor where there was none, "I was a very round child and that made me an easy target for bullies, my mother being the biggest one of them all."

Shuri rose a skeptical brow, studying his slender build once more. What left her in even more disbelief was how a mother could not love her child; going so far as to not just protect him but actively be involved in such cruelty. The thought was so foreign to Shuri and she was having a hard time accepting it. How could someone be so cruel to such a gentle soul?

"She thought Dad loved me more and that made things worse, especially after he passed." He picked at his blanket, shrugging. Everett dropped his head, caught off guard by how natural it felt to confide in Shuri. He had never been good at making friends, so why was this time so different?

"Well, enough about me." He looked up, his eyes bright, "So, do you invent all of Wakanda's tech?"

Shuri nodded, beamed proudly as she accepted his change in topic, "I do."

"What, you can't be more than 16?"

"Almost 25." She smirked, looking to him slyly, "Vibranium has the ability to keep one young forever."

Everett's eyes widened, "Really? Like the Fountain of Youth?" He easily fell prey to her jest. Her laughter clued him into the joke and he shook his head, laughing along with her.

"Hush!" Nakia called over her shoulder, wishing to keep a low profile as they exchanged one enemy's territory for another.

The two ducked their heads, having been caught, and exchanged a mischievous glance. Nakia rolled her eyes; now she had two children to watch after, one who should know better by now and the American.

"You know, you should consider a technology exchange with your allies. The medical advances you have discovered could do a lot of good in the world."

"And our weapons could do a lot of bad." Shuri replied, downcast, "Besides, I'm too young, no one would listen to me."

"Pfft," Everett scoffed, waving his hand as if he could cast aside her doubts, "I know a lot of supposed geniuses and you make them all look dated, especially Mr. Stark."

"You really think they would listen to an African princess from a third world country?" She looked to him, curious to hear his answer.

He gave a playful wink, "I'd make them. I've seen what you are capable of, had a firsthand experience even. I also saw that arm canon you were working on when I woke up, I _know_ they would listen if they just saw your sketch for that. You don't even need my endorsement, I'd just be backup for the more pigheaded ones at the UN. I'll be Example A. I can sit on a table with a little folded note card and everything." She couldn't help but shine at his words.

"So," Everett continued, "If you don't mind me asking, will you tell me more about life in Wakanda…" Shuri launched into an entire monologue about the beautiful city, her eyes bright and lively. She loved her home just as much as her technology and she was even more happy to find someone who was willing to hear her go on about the different animals and the history of how her people had lived and thrived for all these years safely tucked away from the world. He was genuinely curious about their traditions and learning about their culture; he was definitely not like any outside agent she had been warned about. And, if he was still on the clock, Everett Ross was terrible at his job since he didn't once think to ask about their weapon capabilities.

Snow began to slowly drift down as they continued their way up the mountain and the group moved closer together to conserve their heat. Shuri began shivering, her small body unable to keep itself warm. Everett reached out and boldly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, thankful they were at least the same height, and shared the blanket and heat he had. She smiled her thanks.

"Nakia, we shouldn't give it to M'Baku, you should take it." The Queen Mother cautioned. Nakia barley got her no and explanation out before the tribe of the mountains revealed themselves, closing in on them. Everett ushered Shuri to the middle of the triangle the group had begun to form. If nothing else, they would protect the last, rightful heir of Wakanda with whatever strength they had left.

Nakia hurried to explain their situation and soon the small group were being marched through the wintery kingdom towards the throne. They had come as allies and been received as prisoners.

M'Baku was monstrous in size; Everett wasn't sure he had ever seen someone of his stature and he was certain he never would again. Not to mention the fact that they were in 30-degree weather and he was wearing nothing but a traditional wrap around his waist.

 _Did this man even know it was snowing?_ He thought. For a while, he allowed the Queen Mother and Nakia to try and reason with the king of the mountain, but when he saw them getting nowhere he decided to foolishly try his hand.

"Excuse me, your highness…"

He was met with a woof in response. Everett was taken aback, but remained undaunted, "Your highness…"

More woofing sounded, the tribesmen echoing their king.

Everett began to open his mouth, but the king raised his hand, "If you speak again, I will feed you to my children." He warned.

Everett swallowed his words and looked to Shuri, who shook her head, gesturing for him to stop while he was ahead.

M'Baku's deep laugh spilled over and filled the cavern, "I am joking, we are all vegetarians."

Nakia stepped forward and, kneeling, offered her gift, "We seek your help. A foreigner sits upon the Wakandan throne, help us return it to a rightful ruler." She held up the glistening purple bud. Everett was too mesmerized by the glimmering flower to realize the rest of his company had knelt. Shuri was hurriedly trying to get his attention and bid him to follow their lead once she had; he quickly fell to his knees.

"Follow me." M'Baku stood from his throne and strode past them. The Queen Mother and Nakia followed after, Shuri stood and started towards Everett.

Shuri leaned into him as they headed out and whispered, "They aren't vegetarians."

He looked to her with wide eyes and she just winked.

XxX

Everett stood awkwardly to the side, amazed and elated that T'Challa had been found, alive. He would never admit it aloud, but he really liked the sovereign of Wakanda and thought highly of him. As world leaders went, T'Challa had not just a good head on his shoulders, but a good heart as well.

Respectfully, he stood to the side and turned away, so he didn't interrupt their ritual as they desperately tried to restore the king who was clinging to life.

Finally, T'Challa's body shot forth and he was returned to the world of the living. Everett stopped himself from rushing forth to partake in the reunion and instead kept his feet firmly planted.

"Do you have a blanket?" T'Challa's teeth chattered. M'Baku, who stood beside Everett, roughly seized the blue blanket from the agent and tossed it to the Blank Panther. Everett watched, dumbfounded, as M'Baku turned back to him with a smirk, daring him to say something.

Everett swallowed and turned away, not wanting to be woofed at again.

Shuri pulled herself away and retrieved her own blanket, moving to wrap it around her new friend. He smiled his gratitude prematurely because a second later she woofed, appearing quite amused as his feet jumped off the ground.

She slapped his shoulder, "You are too tense, you need to relax."

"Oh, alright, I'll try." He replied sarcastically, his eyes were narrowed but the small smile on his lips gave him away.

"Agent Ross." T'Challa said as he was helped up.

Everett held out his hand to receive the greeting but was instead pulled into a hug.

"I see you are a hugging family." Everett whispered, awkwardly patting the king's shoulder.

T'Challa pulled back, his hearty laugh spilling out. M'Baku called something in their native tongue to his attendant and the group began filing out.

"What language is that?" Everett asked T'Challa.

"Xhosa." Shuri answered, a devilish grin on her face, which was lost on Everett as he carefully walked past M'Baku's guards, "Don't worry, I can teach you a couple phrases if you like."

"Sounds good." He replied without thinking. Shuri's mischievous thoughts were already turning even as they went to discuss war.

XxX

"He is going to try and conquer the world."

"And, he burned the Garden of the Heart Shaped Herb."

Everett looked up, having been quietly listening up till this point, "Of course he did, that is what he was trained for. He was part of the special forces which would assist in destabilizing countries. They strike during election years, the death of a monarch, whenever a country is most vulnerable. We trained him and now he will be our downfall." Everett dropped his head into his hands, the exhaustion catching up to him.

"You might have trained him, but we created him. And we will stop him."

"Together." Nakia stepped forward and took T'Challa's hand.

"M'Baku," T'Challa turned to his equal, "Will you keep my mother and sister safe?"

"I am coming." Shuri stood, holding her own as she held her head high and refused to back down. She pulled out the necklace she had stowed away with and caringly placed it around her brother's neck, "The Black Panther lives and I will be their when we reclaim our home."

T'Challa nodded, giving his blessing even though he knew he had no choice.

"I'm in too."

They all looked to the foreigner, a knowing smile on Shuri's face. Everett shrugged, "You are going to need all the help you can get."

"Very well. I could use an army as well." T'Challa looked to M'Baku, who just stared back at him, "Will you give us a moment?"

Nakia nodded for the others to follow her out, "We should start out; we need to find a way inside." She stopped before one of the guards who offered her a set of garments, "These will do."

Everett watched as she unfolded an intricately embroidered blue cape.

"Border Tribe garb." Shuri explained to his confused expression. He nodded, pretending that clarified things.

Nakia tossed them each a cape, pulling hers around herself, "Let's go."

"Um, I think I might stand out a bit." Everett stood, cloaked in the traditional garb while his silvery hair and white complexion remained a dead giveaway.

Shuri chuckled, "It's ok, we thought of everything." She tossed him something else, which he caught with ease.

He looked up, "You have got to be kidding me."

XxX

Surprisingly, it was easy to sneak back into the lab. Everyone was so focused on their orders and carrying them out that they didn't think to look twice at the trio. By the time they reached the lab, Everett slowed his steps as yet another set of guards marched by them without so much as a glance in their direction.

"Everett! Come on!" Shuri beckoned. The instant he was safely around the corner, he pulled off the black ski mask and took his first real breath in an hour. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to not breath through knit cotton.

Shuri patted him on the shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"I…I think…I think you guys need better B-Border…Border guards." He puffed, his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath and shrugged off the cape he wore. Africa was already warm, and being covered head to toe in thick cloth didn't help much, "It shouldn't be that easy to sneak in here."

"Up, up, Agent Ross, you aren't done yet." Nakia called, "You have a job to do too."

"What?" Everett asked.

"Air support." Shuri tapped a bead on her bracelet and one of the sand tables pulled back to reveal her more sacred designs. A silent wow pulled at Everett's lips as he took in the advanced tech.

Before he knew it, Shuri had taken his hand and slipped something over his wrist, "I will take control of one of the flyers with _this_." She picked up a small, purple sheened device before pointing to a different table, "And the cockpit will form there, get in and you can fly it with _this_." She took up his wrist, referencing the bracelet, "We can't let the transports get outside of Wakanda."

"What, no-no-no-no-no!" Everett backed up, his hands held up in defense.

"You were a great pilot." Shuri stepped forward, pushing his hands down, "We need you to do this."

Everett sighed, looking to Nakia, who clearly agreed with Shuri, before nodding his assent.

"Don't worry. It's just like a hoverbike." Shuri smiled as she placed the communication piece behind his left ear, "I made it American style for you."

Everett's eyes grew, "You have hoverbikes?" Shuri just laughed.

He feigned a smile, trying to be supportive. Her hand had remained on the side of his face as she spoke, and she gently caressed it, "Good luck, my friend." The pair shared a smile before the girl's gathered the rest of their gear, "Nakia, take that, it's armor."

The spy reluctantly received the gift. "Good luck, Agent Ross!" Nakia called as the pair rushed to get ready.

Nakia threw a smile at Shuri, who just elbowed her in response, "You know, you really need to stop adopting every stray white kitten that shows up on your doorstep!"

"Well, if I don't take care of them, who will?" The pair laughed as they continued down the hall.

XxX

Everett paced back and forth, his eyes never straying from the pile of black sand before him. He had been tracking their progress the best he could over his ear piece and he certainly caught the line about the white kitten. He grinned as his eyes drifted to the mining expanse; he missed his days of field work and part of him was excited to be back at it, even if he had no idea what he was doing.

"Remote piloting system activated." A voice echoed around the pristine lab. He turned just in time to see the dust take on the shape of a chair as the hologram filled in the flyer's view.

"Get in! Go-go-go!" Shuri called as blasting sounded. Everett was quick to follow orders and hopped into the pilot's seat. The controls were easy enough and soon he shot off to take down the weapon transports.

The screen lit up, alerting him to the two ships, "Alright, I have them! What do I do?"

"Shot them down, genius!" Shuri called, her voice strained as she fought off her assailants.

"Alright…" Everett settled into the controls and locked onto his first target, taking aim. His skill wasn't rusty; his first shot met its target, taking down the transport. It was clear he had done well since two of the support flyers broke off to return fire, "Oh sh—" His guns hissed as they returned fire, but the smaller crafts could maneuver much easier than his larger one and were soon firing from behind him.

He powered up and shot off, trying to out race them, "Shuri, I have two on my tail. I can't—" A blast sounded, followed by actual dust falling upon him, "What was that?"

"The lab is under attack." Came the lab system's self-diagnosis.

"What? Where?" Everett asked.

The lab pulled him out of the simulation, showing him the large window where yesterday he had been admiring the mines. One of the smaller ships had come down and was firing upon the glass.

Shuri's voice crackled over his ear piece, "Everett, you have to get out of there! Now!"

Ignoring her, he focused on his mission, "How much longer will it hold?" He asked the computer.

"Glass integrity is at 50%."

His hands flexed around the mock controls, "Put me back in."

"Everett! Get out of there!"

Shuri's panicked voice matched his initial instinct of self-preservation, but something deeper kept him in place. If those ships made it past the border and delivered their payload, then millions of lives would be at stake. Not only did they risk an all-out war, but if the rebellion did not take hold and the UN won out in the end, they would come for Wakanda and not leave until they had salted the earth and this beautiful land was no more.

 _One for the many_ , he thought as the lab recalculated the glass integrity. He called to be put back into the simulation once more and the lab followed the order.

XxX

"T'Challa!" Shuri called as he fell over the edge with Killmonger. Shuri continued to watch the dark expanse, trying to make out any sign of the pair.

Finally, T'Challa came back over the com, "Turn on the track."

She hurried to her knees, "That will leave you defenseless!"

"Yes, but I won't be the only one!"

Shuri hurried to do as she was told before taking up an abandoned spear and moving towards the ground fight. She loved her tech, but that didn't mean she had brushed aside the ancient forms of warfare. In that, she was just as skilled.

Her hits were fluid and sharp. She practiced daily in her lab on the simulations, honing her abilities. But this wasn't the simulation; this was life and death.

 _Oh, Great Bast, be with T'Challa and give him strength,_ she prayed, taking down another threat. A guttural growl resounded in her throat as she exerted all her energy as she took down yet another attacker.

Her ear picked up another call from her lab, glass integrity was wearing thinner by the minute and Everett refused to abandon his post, _And please keep him safe too!_

XxX

Everett's chair jerked back, and the system alerted him that the smaller ships had launched cables into his ship.

"Shuri, they launched some sort of cables into the ship. I'm trapped, and the last cargo ship is almost to the boarder."

Shuri growled over the com, trying to break free from the next wave of attackers, "Make an X with your arms!" He did as he was told, awaiting her next command, "Now break them!"

He felt the vibranium in the beads pulsate, its power bursting forth in his movement and through the controls to take out the small fighters in a fantastic display.

 _You are definitely outdated Mr. Stark_ , he thought with a smirk, truly impressed by Shuri's inventions.

Everett's dash was spinning as the ship fell towards the dry earth. His hands rested on the controls, anticipating the reboot's completion. Everett was ready and fired off just after it cleared, headed towards the final ship. With weapons down, he did the next best thing: he aimed what remained of his ship at the transport. The scene erupted, the vibranium dust crumbled around him and sent him towards the ground.

"YES!" He called, jumping up and pumping his fist, "We did it!"

"Great, you get a gold star. Now get out of there!"

Everett nodded, even though Shuri wasn't there, and took off out the lab. Adrenaline still pulsed through his veins and he bounced, unable to contain his elation. Then he remembered that he had no gun; the elevator remained indifferent to his plight as it continued to draw him towards the battle above.

He felt around his pockets, "Nothing, I have nothing." The bracelet twisted around his wrist, "Beads, I have beads." Everett started turning around, looking for something, anything. He resorted to breaking off a piece of the wooden rail and had gotten enough of a chunk off as the doors opened, the blinding sunlight filtering in. He threw his hand up, trying to adjust his eyes, and they soon focused on the already won battle, where their side stood triumphant.

He started out, dumbfounded by the sight before him. He was surrounded by the different tribes, and, while he was surprised to see M'Baku and his men, what really caught him more off guard where the ginormous rhinoceroses. The crude weapon fell from his hand and he openly gaped at the creatures.

"Everett Ross!" Shuri trilled each r in his name as she ran across the stilled battlefield. He turned at her call, trying to pick her out among the colorful warriors mulling about.

His smile erupted when he finally found her, and he instinctively readied himself for the incoming hug. He wasn't disappointed as she threw herself into his waiting arms, chattering the entire time about what had happened not moments ago. Every once in a while, she would throw in a jab about how irresponsible he had been, with a playful whack for good measure.

"We did it." Everett sighed, looking out over the somber battlefield.

Those who had been lost that day had been brothers and sisters to those that remained, and the loss was felt all around. Mourning cries had begun to sound, filling the air with sorrow and ache.

War was horrifying. They had stopped the destruction from going any further but at a great cost; the lives of their loved ones. Bad men were only thwarted by force, but at the price of innocence and the destruction of beauty. The once peaceful field, where Everett had just yesterday watched the sun set, was cut up and ruined unnecessarily. Soaked with the blood of its brothers and sisters, the earth was now in mourning too.

Bad men had to be stopped, but at what price?

But, it wasn't a bad man they had stopped today. The enemy they faced had once been an abandoned child, scared and left alone in this world. Hurt had twisted his heart, leaving him easy prey to his anger and hate. Every enemy they faced in the past and those to come had motives that couldn't be easily split between good and evil; it was all grey.

A familiar silhouette appeared over the horizon, walking towards them. While they celebrated, defeat hung over his head and split his soul.

T'Challa looked up and his eyes told them all they needed to know: he was now a king in his own right, making the hard decisions that only a king could.

XxX

"Many thanks, Everett Ross. You will always be seen as a friend to Wakanda."

Everett bowed his head as T'Challa bestowed a token of their gratitude upon him; a necklace made of the most brilliant six beads he had ever seen. Each tribe had gifted him one, even the Jabari: an iridescent purple one from the Royal Family, a lively blue one from the Boarder tribe, a rich charcoal one from the Mining, a shifting green one from the River, a multicolored one from the Merchant Tribe, and a white pearl like one from the Jabari, which he was pretty sure was a bone.

Everett rose his head with a small smile, knowing he had been accepted into their folds as no one had been before; it was an overwhelming blessing that he never wished to lose.

This journey had shaken everything he had previously thought; now he was on his way back home to rethink his entire view of life, war, and politics. There had to be a balance, and it was on him to figure out what it was.

If the Jabari taught him nothing else, they showed him that not all cultures need, or even wanted, saving. They were quite content living their lives in honor of their traditions and no one had a right to take that away from them; they should be respected, and their choices honored. If T'Challa could greet M'Baku, two families who had been warring for centuries, as a brother, maybe there was hope for the rest of them.

T'Challa gifted him a hug before gesturing to the others. Everett respectfully bid each of the Tribe Elders his thanks and goodbye, saving the Queen Mother and Nakia for last.

The Queen Mother took his hands in hers, her smile sincere. A lot was said in her one look, words unattainable in any human tongue, and he nodded before she released him to Nakia.

Nakia pulled him into a hug, whispering a quick thank you into his ear. She pulled back with a smile, "I hope to work with you again, Agent Ross." Her words were heavy, giving him a weighty load to carry back with him to his own system and people.

"We will." He promised. She quickly kissed his cheek, pulling back with a traditional blessing on her tongue. He nodded, his brow knit uncertainly.

"Don't worry, she just gave you a blessing. I can still teach you our language if you like." Shuri elbowed him, nodding to Nakia, who gave her a warning look.

He smiled at her, not fully trusting her devilish grin.

"Come, I am going to walk you to the jet. Then you get to chill with Okoye on the ride home." Shuri chuckled, starting towards the door.

"Oh, I best she is looking forward to that!" He replied, sharing her laugh. Everett bid one last farewell to the room before the pair took their leave.

They walked on, comfortable with the friendly silence. Shuri, however, couldn't keep it for long.

"Will you return to your home in Washington with your report?".

He chuckled, "D.C., yes, but not my home state."

Shuri looked to him with wide eyes, "You have two places named the same, how do you tell them apart?"

"Well, the D.C. at the end sort of helps." He playfully quipped. The warm sunlight shone in through the glass doors as they made their way out to where the transport was waiting.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Everett turned towards her, half extending his hand.

She just looked at him, rolling her eyes before pulling him into a hug, " _Hamba kakuhle_."

"Is that 'goodbye'?" He asked.

Shuri nodded, "I have something for you too." She shifted the bag she wore and began rummaging through it.

"They won't recognize me when I get home as it is." He chuckled, looking down to the tunic he wore and the tinkling beads around his neck, which were chiming in the wind.

She laughed, "Weren't you the one that refused the American set of clothes?"

"These are so comfortable, I wasn't going to give them up." He retorted, smiling at her amusement, "Besides, now T'Challa knows what he can get me for the UN Christmas party." The pair shared a good laugh at that.

Finally, Shuri found what she wanted and pulled out a bracelet of Kimoyo beads and a small silver case, "Mine aren't traditional gifts so they might be a bit more inconspicuous. This is the bracelet you flew with." She pulled the beads over his hand without any resistance this time, "And this," Shuri unclipped the case to reveal an even smaller communication device which would perfectly match his skin tone, "Is so you have someone to talk to on the trip back. Okoye isn't much for conversation." She reached up and tacked it behind his ear. Her smile grew sad, "You must promise to come visit."

"Or maybe you can come visit." He countered. A grinding sounded, and the ramp was lowered, beckoning him forward. He turned back to her, "We will see each other again, I expect to be there when you get your Nobel Prize." He smiled at her.

Shuri was one of the most amazing people he had ever come across, there would never be another like her. There was just something familiar about her, like he had known her his entire life and then some and would continue to even when his time had come to pass. And he knew she felt the same.

In his line of work, even in his personal life, he didn't have friends, but now he had one.

"Oh, I know we will." She held up a small device, "You are microchipped now."

His eyes widened. He shouldn't be surprised, but he was, and he was pretty sure she wasn't joking.

"One of the beads is also a locator, that way you can always find your way back home." She took hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Okoye shouted something down the ramp and Shuri responded in the familiar tongue. She turned back, and the pair shared a final hug before sending him off.

" _Hamba kakuhle, ikiti elimhlophe_!" She waved as Everett started up the ramp. He stopped to wave and continued the gesture even as the ramp closed. Everett moved to take a seat by the larger window, respectfully giving Okoye her space.

He looked out the window where Shuri still stood, now joined by the rest of her tribe. His thoughts turned, and he chuckled, receiving a raised brow in response from his pilot.

"White kitten." He said. Okoye rolled her eyes. Everett could see Shuri smile, knowing the communication had gone through.

Her voice came over, "Good guess."

Everett settled in, finally at peace.

XxX

The group slowly dispersed, returning to their normal lives. The Queen Mother remained with her daughter, watching her closely.

"He is quite a bit older than you, daughter."

Shuri turned to her mother, not sure what she meant.

"Of course, he seems well off enough and like he could provide a decent life for you. But, he is an agent. It is hard to be the companion of spy, just ask your brother. It would be almost impossible being the wife of one to another country."

"Oh, Mama, no, it isn't like that!" Shuri held up her hands, shaking her head as she did so. The Queen Mother studied her daughter and Shuri held her own, "He is my friend. I feel like I have known him my whole life. Like…like there is a similar piece we share."

"A soulmate then?"

Shuri opened her mouth and closed it, carefully selecting her words, "Soulmates don't have to be romantic though. Sometimes they are just a good match, a really good friend. They complement each other, make one another more complete. Like how you can't have night without day, the same can be with friends." She looked up as Okoye's ship disappeared through the cover, "Best friends."

The Queen Mother nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, "Very well, daughter." She kissed her on the head and took her leave.

Shuri remained where she was for a while longer, just watching the clear sky. As she started to return to her lab, she tapped her own concealed ear piece to reactivate it.

"You know," She smiled, heading towards her lab, "You are eventually going to have to tell me what the K stands for."

"One day." Everett teased, keeping his voice low so Okoye wouldn't think he was too crazy.

"Now it is your turn to tell me all about your Washington…" She requested, flipping on the music in her lab and beginning to sketch her new ideas.

XxX

Everett paced back and forth in the balcony at the UN, his eyes remaining on the front doors.

"They are almost there. Do you remember the line I taught you?" Shuri was doing her best to conceal her laughter, not wanting to give her fun away.

"I did." Everett started down the stairs when the familiar group made their appearance, "Welcome, your highness. It is good to see you again. May I have a moment?"

T'Challa motioned his King's Guard to the side and walked on with Everett.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, of course we could use your tech in medical advancement and to better workplaces but the weapons…"

"Wakanda has wasted years hiding behind our fear."

"Your fears aren't what I am concerned about." Everett countered.

"I will no longer rule by my fear or anyone else's." T'Challa stated, his head high, "But thank you, Everett, for your concern."

"Yeah." He nodded as T'Challa took his leave, "Oh, and…" He cleared his throat, his nerves getting the best of them as the true Wakandans turned to him, "Um, ah… _In-inhlanhla kunye neentlanzi ezininzi_."

The group looked to each other and burst out laughing.

"Close, so very close!"

Everett just smiled, "I practiced!"

"Keep trying." Okoye encouraged, giving a rare smile, which Everett treasured. He inclined his head to the general.

Nakia lingered and pointed to his wrist, "I like the bracelet."

Everett looked to the Kimoyo bracelet, and held it up with a smile, "Figured the suit needed something. And if ever there was a perfect time to wear it…".

Shuri's musical laughter filled his ear. Everett continued to smile as they took their leave.

Once they were gone, he headed towards one of the quieter corners, "I said it exactly as you told me to!" Everett stated, trying to hide the fact that he appeared like he was talking to himself.

"Oh, you did! You certainly did! I'm sorry, I—I couldn't help myself!" She burst out laughing, "Your face was priceless! Good luck and many shoelaces to you too, Everett!"

Everett toasted his coffee, giving her the win, before he took a sip, "Well done, Shuri, well done. You know, this is how friendly relations break down…"

"Oh, _ikiti elimhlophe_ , what would you do without me?"

"Probably be bored and not look like a moron all the time. I'm heading inside." He informed, even though he knew she could see through each of the cameras on the ear pieces he and the Wakandan delegation wore.

"Straighten your flag pin, you are supposed to be a professional, look the part!"

Everett did as he was told before finishing off his coffee, "Well, here goes nothing."

XxX

A year later and the entire world was thrown into disarray. Everett spent most of his time hooked to his phone, constantly in one conference or another, as he put out fires and gathered intel about the attacks in New York and Scotland.

 _And Wakanda_ , his thoughts reminded. He nodded to himself as he drove down the road. Communication had been down the last forty-eight hours since the country had gone into lock down. The first piece of news to reach Washington had just come through an hour ago and it simply stated that the country had been under attack since 2 o'clock am EST. Everett had assigned his personal assistant to contact him the instant she heard anything while he continued to juggle everything else. He had to focus, if he was to be any help to T'Challa and Shuri, he had to keep his head.

Chaos erupted before him as cars began crashing up ahead. A helicopter blade sounded, and he watched in horror as a news chopper crashed into one of the skyscrapers.

"What the…" Everett's car rolled to a stop and he looked to the side just in time to see one of the many citizens of D.C. disappear, washed away like dust in the wind. His eyes grew, and he quickly parked his car, getting out to assess the situation. Panic escalated as others were whisked away.

Everett stumbled back, having never been trained for this.

XxX

Shuri's head throbbed, a pulsing ache surging through every one of her sore muscles. The lab floor was cool and felt good, but she forced herself to get up.

"Shuri, Shuri!" A familiar voice called out.

Her vision was blurry, but she reached out, hoping to find Okoye. Familiar arms enveloped her, checking her for any signs of harm.

"Praise Bast that you are alright!"

"T'Challa?" Shuri's voice cracked; both from exhaustion and dread. Something was wrong, very wrong, she could feel it.

Okoye just looked at her with horror, "He…he slipped through my fingers…like ash…"

"Your highness," Her lab tech, Ndidi, beckoned. Okoye helped Shuri to her feet and the two started towards him.

"There are distress signatures all over the globe. People are just…evaporating into thin air." He explained, his face dumbstruck.

"Thanos." The word was sour to her tongue, it held so much venom as she spat it out. She looked to the two standing before her, awaiting orders, "Okoye, I want you to do a head count. Ndidi, open communications to the rest of the world. We have to find out what is going on with our allies." Control suited Shuri, if for nothing more than to distract herself from the heartache, "Go!" The two rushed to complete their tasks.

Shuri stumbled back, her feet heavy, and she fell into her chair. Mechanically, she began tending to the cuts on her arms. The shin of the golden ring she wore caught her attention and tears began cracking her soft eyes. It was such a simple ring, no one would expect a princess to wear such a piece with pride, but it held an immeasurable worth to her. It had been given to her by Everett upon the parting of his last trip, it was the same ring he had worn on his first visit to Wakanda. He always brought her little trinkets from his travels, but she couldn't have asked for a more precious birthday gift than his beloved ring.

"Outgoing communications are up, incoming will take a bit longer to connect." Ndidi called.

She nodded, unable to speak, and quickly hurried to the far side of her lab, seeking privacy. She hurried to send out her call, her nerves causing her hands to shake. It was that pressing moment in time where nothing was wrong and yet everything was; the moment before she found out the truth.

The tilling seemed to go on forever and she hadn't known she was holding her breath until the familiar hello sounded on the other end, making her at a loss for words. Her best friend was alive!

They rarely went more than twenty-four hours without contact and the last two days had felt like torture as the world remained on lockdown; no personal messages had been allowed, only quick summaries that contained vital information from the head honchos.

"Hello, Shuri? Shuri, can you hear me?" Everett's voice was crackled from static, but she was sure it was him.

"Everett! Oh, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice! Thanos came and…w-we couldn't stop him…T'Challa—we lost him, again…we lost so many…they just…"

"Disappeared?" Everett offered somberly, trying to keep up with her scattered thoughts.

XxX

Everett rested against the rough brick of the building, slowly breathing in and out as he sorted himself. Boy, was he happy to hear her voice. Thank Bast and any other deity that had kept her safe.

"Yeah—it is happening here too." He continued, looking out over the city in disarray, "Are you alright? I mean, are you safe?"

"We seem to have everything under control here, just getting a count of who is left and gathering supplies. All of our citizens were sent out of the city into underground shelters."

"Do you need anything? Supplies or any sort of relief?"

There was silence. And then, "Can you get here?"

XxX

Shuri sat at her desk, spinning the ring around her finger as she awaited his answer.

"I will do my best." She could hear sirens and helicopters growing louder, "I should go, I'll try to get out of the city before things get too grounded. Stay safe, Shuri."

"You too, my friend."

XxX

Everett fixed his tie and brushed the debris from his hair as he started towards the hanger of the state building.

"I am sorry, sir. We are not authorized to allow any take offs."

"I am the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counterterrorism Center and I need a plane now. It concerns national security." Everett pulled out his identification. He understood the purpose of security, but right now protocol was on his last nerve.

The guard looked at the information and back to him, before repeating the gesture, "I am sorry, sir, but the hanger is in lock down and only the Secretary can authorize departures."

Everett snatched back his information and tucked it back into his breast pocket, "Fine. Then I will speak with _him_." He turned on his heel and started out, his steps determined.

XxX

"Agent Ross…sir, sir!" Secretary Ross's assistant attempted to rush after him as he stormed through the office, "The Secretary is quite busy…"

Everett rose a brow at her stiletto shoes, _She should borrow a page from Shuri's book and wear more comfortable shoes._

"I will only be a moment." He smiled as he took hold of the door and slipped in before she had even made it half way across the room.

"Ahh, Agent Ross." The tall, lengthy man stood by the window, a thick file in hand as he waited for his next call to come in.

Everett twisted his nose, the secretary always reminded him of a mustache twirling villain from a silent films, "Secretary Ross, I request permission to head to Wakanda. They have just had a devastating blow and require our assistance."

"Request denied." He didn't even bother to look up from his reading.

"But sir," Everett started forward, "They were just under attack less than an hour ago. T'Challa is dead. They need the support of their allies, we can't just leave them—"

"And I said no." Secretary Ross finally looked up, "I am sure if you have already been in contact with them, then you already know how your lady friend faired. Our country is at stake, we have to watch our own back before anyone else's. I can't just let my agents go galivanting off to attend their personal matters."

"Secretary," Everett's voice was taut, demanding his attention while also issuing a warning. He didn't have the threatening height of the man before him, but his heart held more resolve. And that inner strength, unyielding from the right course of action and undaunted by adversity, which remained unrivaled by any other man in office, was what made Everett K. Ross who he was today.

Shuri had asked him to come and Everett would gain access to a plane and fly to Wakanda. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

The tall, thin man turned to his subordinate, amused by his attempt to control the situation.

Everett was having none of his arrogance, "They need our help and I would like your permission to go."

"Permission not granted. No transports will be taking off, especially not to Wakanda, until we have assessed the threat they pose."

"That _they_ pose?" He scoffed in response, " _They_ were the ones attacked!"

The men stood toe to toe, the secretary a good head above the commander. Each equally unwilling to back down.

Everett spied the identification card he wore on his chest, the one which could override anything within the government building, "That card, _there_ , could approve a plane?"

The secretary narrowed his eyes, but before he could make his move Everett had blocked his swing and returned it, knocking the goliath to the ground. A few more precise jabs and the man lay incapacitated.

"You are getting rusty, General." Everett quipped, snatching the card from his breast pocket, "Thank you." He tapped the card before stowing it carefully into his pocket and taking his leave, knowing security would be close behind.

"Thank you, Marilyn. Good day." He smiled calmly to the secretary, who was too shocked by his boldness to check on her boss right away, and headed for the stairs. The back stairs were free of guards, all having been placed on post elsewhere around the building.

Surprisingly, the back hall to the hanger was without any security and with ease the agent unlocked the doors and made his way towards one of the jets without question. Once he had found a suitable one, built for speed instead of comfort, he snuck aboard and ran through his check. The red siren, most likely issued by Secretary Ross, sounded and red lights began flashing; but they were too late, Everett had fired off the engine and started his ascent. He snuck through the doors just before they had a chance to close and soon he was free with the sky to himself.

He tapped his communication bead and his earpiece came to life.

"Everett?"

"I just left. Estimated time of arrival, ten hours." He related, making sure any tracking was shut off.

"It would be half that time if your government didn't take so long to approve the use of my technology."

Everett couldn't help but chuckle, "They are a stickler for protocol."

"Well, since we have _so_ much time, we can continue your Xhosa lesson. Hopefully you have been practicing these last few days even without my reminders? You know, if you want to learn a new language, you have to set aside time each day…"

He shrugged, his grin never wavering, "Been a bit busy, Shuri."

"Well then, we will just have to start from our lesson last Thursday. Now, repeat after me…"

Everett settled in and repeating after her, happy to give her the distraction she needed.

XxX

Shuri was anxiously pacing along the shadow of the building, her eyes constantly scouting the sky.

"Coming up to the last barrier."

She quickly tapped one of her beads, allowing him access, "You shouldn't have any problem getting through."

The jet materialized just off the horizon and she quickly closed the dome as she rushed towards the landing pad. She bounced from foot to foot, waiting for the ramp to lower.

" _Ikiti elimhlophe_!" She called, spying the familiar silvery swoop of his bangs. He was ready for her and caught her with ease when she lunged at him, tackling him in a monstrous hug.

He laughed, holding her fast, "One of these days, I need to come up with a nickname for you!"

"You would need to know our language first!" She teased, "You know, you would pick up the language much quicker if you immersed yourself into the culture." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder and looking to him with one of her notorious, mocking faces.

"Maybe one day." The two started down the ramp, Shuri keeping protectively to his side.

Their friendship was famous around Wakanda and everyone looked forward to seeing the oddball American agent who came to visit the princess.

The pair's bond was unwavering, and anyone who came across them was fascinated by it. Where they expected arrogance, they found awe and a curious nature, where they expected loftiness, they found his sense of equality and, in certain places, a sense of humility as he learned from their culture. His character perfectly matched that of the princess, they complimented one another.

It was if their souls were made of the same material, sown together in seamless harmony. Who would have ever thought such companionship could be found in such two differing individuals? Never would Everett had thought to find such a family to belong to nor Shuri a companion.

Okoye came out, accompanying the Queen Mother, and blessed him with a smile while the Queen Mother gifted him a hug. She whispered something for his knowing alone and Shuri rose a brow, stealing a curious look at Everett, who just gave a playful wink.

Ramonda pulled back, her hands framing her face, "Thank you for coming."

"If there is anything I can do…"

The Queen Mother captured one of his hands and reached for one of her daughter's, "Being here is more than enough."

Their group stole a moment of peace, the calm before the storm, as the sun began to set. The light painted the country side in vibrant oranges and reds. It reflected off Shuri's lab, crafting an ever-shifting mural as pink was added to the assortment.

In shared mourning, their small group made their way to the mountain's edge, looking out to the horizon. To see such beauty, knowing what horrors had taken place just hours before, was unnerving and yet needed. To take pleasure in the unyielding good which still remained was important, it would be what gave them hope as night set in and their unknown tomorrow began.

Shuri fell into his side, her silent tears tracing her face, and he threw his arm around her, letting her know she wasn't alone.

And, for the first time in a long time, the once colonizer knew exactly where he was.

The beautiful land around him, the trees swaying with ease in the wind and the stirring animals, the awe-inspiring heavens which was just now beginning to scatter with stars echoed what the Queen Mother had told him and Shuri had been asking for him to accept:

 _Welcome home._

XxX

 **AN** – _Someone on tumblr mentioned wanting some more bestie stories for Shuri and Everett so I figured I would put to paper the story that has been floating around my thoughts since I saw Black Panther, I hope you enjoyed it! :)_

 _I did take some of the lines directly from the Black Panther movie (i.e. colonizer, broken white boy, etc.) and novelization (i.e. oh he is cute, etc.) so those belong to the franchise. Also, some of the ideas I put in are from writeups and suggestions I have found on tumblr (such as the white kitten title, the microchip comment and Shuri being the cause of Everett's mistake in the deleted scene, etc.) or other places around the web (such as the "who is the colored man" write up Shuri talks about) so of course those belong to their rightful owners or to the masses which contributed to the idea._

 _My attempted Xhosa translations are from ImTranslator and hopefully they are not too far off! If they are, feel free to PM me the correct version! Also, if you have any issue with how I put forth certain characters please feel free to PM me concerning that as well.  
_

 _Finally, I am planning on continuing this story in a one-shot format so if you have any scenes you would like to see between Princess Shuri and her side kick Everett, let me know!_

 _All in all though, I hope you enjoyed it! :)_

XxX


End file.
